


"Father i'm pregnant"

by Yoshiaki



Category: Barduil - Fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ada Thranduil so fierce, Galion is the the love of me life!, M/M, Pregnant Sigrid?, Thranduil being Thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiaki/pseuds/Yoshiaki
Summary: Thranduil always seems to misunderstand everything about his mortal family. But this time, he understood and his wrath is about to be unleashed





	"Father i'm pregnant"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybuddy! Yes i've been M.I.A but hey, i conquered the odds and i made it back here. Anyways, this is for all me Barduil hearties out there. 
> 
> I still DO NOT own The Hobbit or any of its characters. Jackson & Tolkien would shove me off a skyscraper.
> 
> I also DO NOT make any moola out of this, so please don't be jumping me. 
> 
> Forgive me for any grammatical errors.

Thranduil was making his way to Sigrid's room to ask if she wanted anything to eat with her friend.

The teenage girl had just gotten back from her lessons and was currently in her room with her friend Charlotte. He thought about offering them muffins, baked specially by Galion who had taken a liking to Sigrid as a daughter. They would spend hours together, reading poetry and even training, so Sigrid had eventually called him 'Daddy' as a result.

He was about to reach her door when he heard the most shocking sentence in his entire elven years.

"Father, I'm pregnant."

The Elvenking was known for keeping a level head and being graceful, but this one sentence was enough to shatter all of that.

"Well, I don't think your father would approve. If he finds out that you and Sammy had were intimate, he would lose it." Thranduil heard Charlotte say. He was as red as a tomato, jaw set tightly as the anger built up from within.

Just who was this 'Sammy' boy they spoke of?

"Well, Sammy is denying it. He says that I should abort the child," Sigrid answered, voice lowering.

Sammy was denying the child?! That infuriated the Elvenking even further and he swiftly turned around and made his way out to Dale's great hall, ordering his elves to gather all the young men of Dale. He wanted to find out who this 'Sammy' boy was and he was going to turn him into ice with one glare.

On his way over, Galion met up with him and after Thranduil shared the new information he had heard, Galion was walking two paces faster than the Elvenking, determined to grill down the mortal boy who dared impregnate his daughter, deny the child and suggest an abortion.

The young men of Dale were gathered inside of the great hall, eyebrows furrowing with confusion for being singled out so suddenly. Some of them were with their parents and they were all eager to know what was going on.

Usually, when people were called to the great hall, they were called by their king, Bard, so they were naturally confused when Thranduil's elves requested that every young boy report to the great hall.

The Elvenking finally showed up, followed by a fuming Galion and they stepped up on the higher ground, looking at every boy. The young boys were ordered to stand in a line, facing the king.

Thranduil took his time scanning them over, then he addressed them in a regal manner; by spitting out his words.

"I am looking for the one known as 'Sammy', for he shall suffer my wrath!"

Galion was next to him, nodding firmly. He was also scanning the line, watching for a guilty reaction from any one of the young boys. Whoever this 'Sammy' boy was; today was the day he knew exactly what the Elvenking and Galion himself are capable of.

 *

Meanwhile, at Percy's house, Bard was helping a friend rebuild a wall of his newly renovated bar that hadn't been done in the rebuilding of Dale. It has been exactly two years since the Battle of the Five Armies and Bard was making sure that everything was done according to plan. He was just cleaning his hands when Hilda rushed in, eyes wide.

"Bard! Bard, you must come now!" She exclaimed, almost bumping into him when he turned to acknowledge her.

"What is the matter? Is there something wrong?" Bard asked, side stepping her to rush out but at the same time he half-listened.

Hilda was not one to rush for no reason. "It's King Thranduil; he's being harsh on the young boys. He has them lined up in the great hall and is yelling at them," she said.

Bard faltered a bit and really looked at her as though she had just grown a head.

Thranduil may be the ice king but Bard knew him better. He simply chuckled and placed his hand over Hilda's shoulder, getting her to calm down.

"Hilda, I really think you're mistaken. Thranduil would never shout at the boys without a valid reason, I'm sure there's a reason why he called them to the great hall but I do not thin--"

"DA!" Sigrid cut him off, half-running towards them. "Da, you've got to stop Ada and daddy quickly! They're threatening the boys in the great hall!" she cried out.

Bard didn't waste a second and he bolted to the great hall, stumbling upon Thranduil who was grabbing a young boy by his collar and actually lifting him up off the ground. The boy's mother was staring in shock, unable to move.

"Are you the one they call Sammy?!" the Elvenking hissed, Galion next to him, glaring at the boy who went pale in an instant.

"Thranduil!" Bard snapped, drawing the Elvenking's attention to himself. Thranduil looked to him, without even blinking and he spotted Sigrid behind his husband.

He acknowledged her instead of Bard.

"Is this him? Is this the Sammy who impregnated you and commanded you to abort the child?!"

Sigrid, Bard, Percy and Hilda's eyes grew wide at the same time.

"What the fuck?!" Bard spat, shocked beyond comprehension and he turned his gaze to Sigrid who was now gaping at him then to her Ada, speechless.

Thranduil released the young boy and drew out his sword. "If this so called Sammy who has impregnated our daughter and had the audacity to tell her to abort the child does not show himself, then I shall cut off every young man's manhoo--"

"Whoa, now, darlin'!" Bard cut him off, rushing over to stand in line with Thranduil's sword to protect the young boys who were shaking miserably. He knew Thranduil would carry his threat out but as the king of Dale, he would address this issue on his own terms without the violence.

"Ada, I think you misundersto—” Sigrid was about to say but both her fathers’ cut her off, hissing.

"That is enough, Sigrid. This issue shall be addressed by myself, the king of Dale," Bard said, shooting Thranduil a look that had the Elvenking and even Galion step back and keep quiet.

He turned to the young men and using his kingly voice, he spoke to them as calmly as any king— whose daughter was impregnated by some boy who wanted to get rid of the unborn child— would speak.

"WHOSOEVER THIS SAMMY BOY WHO IMPREGNATED MY DAUGHTER IS, BEST STEP UP AND ACKNOWLEDGE THE TRUTH OR SO HELP ME VALAR, HE SHALL SUFFER THE WRATH OF BOTH MYSELF AND MY HUSBAND!"

A heavy silence fell around them. Even the wind hummed low from what it was. Thranduil was looking to Bard, utterly turned on. His mortal husband never ceased to amaze him and he stood silently with a smug look on his face, already thinking about how hard he would ride the Dragonslayer later that night.

Not even five seconds went by and a young boy raised his hand slowly, stepping forward. Galion was in front of him in a split second and he tackled the boy down to the ground.

"Daddy!" Sigrid cried out in alarm, rushing over to Galion and the young boy who was now pissing his pants.

"EVERYBODY, STOP!" Sigrid yelled, startling her fathers.

"But Sigrid, we're only looking out for yo—”

"STOP! Da, please!" Sigrid cut Bard off, kneeling next to the poor boy whom was shaking on the floor.

"First of all, I am NOT pregnant!" she snapped, glaring at the tree men in her life. That got surprised looks from them and she ignored the looks, continuing. "Secondly, this is not Sammy. His name is Ned and he's my boyfriend."

"But… I overheard you and Charlotte in your room, talking about confessing," Thranduil said, clearly confused now. Sigrid sighed out and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I was rehearsing, Ada. My drama class will be doing a play and I have the part of Diana; a character whom is impregnated by her boyfriend—named Sammy—and is afraid of confessing to her father because her boyfriend told her to abort the child." She explained.

There was a loud chorus of an 'Ooohhhh' coming from all three men and even the entire hall and Sigrid glared at them all.

"Well…" Thranduil said, turning pink from embarrassment, "I believe I should get my apologies in order now…"

*

"I can't believe you were going to chop off their manhoods," Bard said, running his fingers into Thranduil's silky hair after the platinum-blonde rode him like there was no tomorrow.

The Elvenking smiled and laid his head on Bard's chest, basking in the afterglow of the amazing sex they just had. He smiled even more at what Bard just said. "Well I didn't threaten them in the name of the Valar. And that was much better than myself apologizing to every boy after embarrassing Sigrid."

Bard chuckled. "That was actually funny and I must say Galion's apology was even better than yours. I just feel sorry for that kid Ned," he said. Thranduil scoffed and sat up, straddling Bard's hips and rubbing his ass over Bard's flaccid cock that was now beginning to pay attention.

"Ned deserved it. Sigrid is far too young to even be courting, especially a boy who didn't approach us and ask for permission first. Oh but I loved it when you took charge, it turned me on."

Bard nodded at that, "True… I don't want to be a grandfather yet." Then he smirked, "Oh I turned you one really? Is that why you rode me like there's no tomorrow?"

Thranduil smirked back and leaned in to kiss him, "I believe tomorrow hasn't come yet, so I have plenty of time to ride you," he said, Bard grinning wildly and they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, so... tell me what yall think neh?
> 
> Thank you for reading! You are appreciated! - Yoshiaki


End file.
